·Mσηsтєя·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::¿Duncan realmente es un monstruo que quiere comerse a su novia, o es sólo que Court ha estado muy sugestionada por las cosas que ha escuchado? Como sea, tiene el trayecto del escape de su casa hasta su cita para descubrirlo::.·.:·¡Dedicado a Miree!·:.


**Disclaimer: TD series **no** me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah... Tampoco las estrofas de la canción de Monster (obvio, ¿no?) de la grandiosísima Lady GaGa (L)**

**_Hello Everbody!_ Acá subiendo este primer regalo de la lista que les tengo pendiente a las 6:07 AM ='^w^'= (See, debería estar durmiendo pero me volví nocturna de nuevo =*¬*=.**

**·Aclaración/Advertencia» **Por seguridad, Rated T, todo Courtney's POV, y para que se ubiquen un poco, la cosa sucede en algo parecido a un residencial ='^u^'=

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>..::¡Dedicado a Mire por su Cumple!::..<span>  
>Prima Querida, ¡Ojalá la pases genial el 23!<br>¡Te quiero un Montón! ¡Y a pesar de la distancia eres una verdadera amiga!  
>(Hablo en serio... Eres más prima mía tú que la real xD)<br>Espero que te guste este pequeño regalito =)  
>...::¡FELICES 13 Y QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MÁS!::.. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>·<span>M<span>**σηsтєя**·**

**.**

_**Look at him (**__Míralo__**)**__**  
><strong>__**Look at me (**__Mírame__**)**__**  
><strong>__**That boy is bad (**__Este chico es malo__**)**__**  
><strong>__**And honestly (**__Y honesto__**)**__**  
><strong>__**He's a wolf in disguise (**__Él es un lobo disfrazado__**) **__**  
><strong>__**But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes (**__Pero no puedo dejar de mirar __esos malditos ojos__**). **_

_**.**_

Salgo a escondidas con él de nuevo, creo que ya perdí la cuenta de este nuevo mal hábito adictivo. Aunque quiera no puedo dejar que mi madre me vea salir a estas horas con este tipo de chico… Y todo por culpa de mi padre que decidió dejarla cuando apenas yo tenía unos dos años. Agh, desgraciado.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, princesa?— La voz del chico suena tranquila pero baja mientras mira a través de los arbustos con cuidado. Sabe que la vecina de enfrente es demasiado chismosa y que si nos ve juntos ya, en pocas horas todo el vecindario lo sabrá, por ende, mi mamá también.

—Nada. –Niego con la cabeza mientras lo sigo gateando. —Parece que estuviéramos escapando… —Empiezo a decir mientras miro donde debo apoyar las manos, no me quiero lastimar en vano y… ¿Por qué se supone que Duncan ríe?

—Tú estás escapando, yo sólo te estoy raptando –dice roncamente mientras me mira. Disimulo una sonrisa rodando los ojos y aparentando estar molesta.

—Y estás a punto de golpearte con una rama. —Ahora yo soy la que ríe, mi novio se acaba de golpear con una rama baja de los arbustos cuando volteo al frente al ignorar que le avise… Tarde, pero lo hice.

—No pasó nada –dice ignorando la leve cortada que de seguro tendría. Como sea, él es tan testarudo que no admitiría que tengo razón a menos de que sea absolutamente necesario.

Y seguimos así por al menos 10 minutos, lo precisamente suficiente para escabullirnos al patio trasero de la niña de 5 años que vive a unas casas de la mía. No tenía idea de que huir de tu casa —o _escapar de autoridades mayores_, como decía Duncan— fuese tan agotador.

—No avances –me dijo sin apartar la vista del frente mientras ponía su mano derecha como gesto de que frenara. Su voz sonaba inclusive más baja que antes pero, lo más notorio es que sonaba seria. Totalmente anti—Duncan.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Inquirí yo mientras intentaba seguir y fijarme que sucedía. Él volvió a detenerme.

—Perros.

— ¿Nos vamos a detener por un simple poddle?— Gruñí yo y Duncan repentinamente me tomó de la muñeca; no tengo ni idea como hizo para girarse tan rápido pero no pienso llegar tarde a la cita con Bridgette y Geoff.

—Pitbulls americanos. –Apenas dijo eso lo miré de inmediato. Su semblante era frío, calculador y… ¿Por qué demonios estaba sonriendo mientras miraba a esos feroces perros?

Temblé… Algo me dice que le debo temer más a Duncan que a esos animales… No, Courtney, ¿Qué idioteces piensas? ¿Duncan un vampiro…?

Nota mental: Dejar de pasar tiempo con Gwen cuando habla de esas ridículas películas de "terror"; no creo que sean menos terroríficas que ella misma.

— ¿Te dan miedo los perros o qué?— Preguntó con su típico tono rompiendo el silencio entre nosotros (si a "silencio" se le puede decir sólo estar escuchando los ladridos de esos caninos). Lo fulminé con la mirada y borre todo pensamiento ilógico. Vampiros, ¿en qué pensaba? Si Duncan no me estuviera mirando me hubiese dado un golpe en la frente por haber sido tan idiota.

—Claro que no –gruñí involuntariamente al responderle.

—Cierto, tu enojada eres más brava que esos pulgosos juntos –rió roncamente pero cayó al instante que le pegué en la cabeza.

—Debemos darnos prisa –decía yo —, si nos ven ya sabes el alboroto que causará todo el barrio. –Rodé los ojos mientras lo decía. Pero eso era lo que me gustaba, lo que me daba adrenalina y lo que me retaba a salir perfectamente bien como siempre o ser "la desilusión" de mi madre… Obviamente lo segundo jamás permitiré que pase, aparte de mi novio y de mis amigos ningún adulto o anciano de mi barrio se enterará y mi reputación como chica tipo A quedará intacta.

Duncan analizó la situación –o eso me pareció ya que miraba todo el alrededor— y finalmente sonrió arrogantemente. Según noté encontró una solución… O eso espero, ¡y no estoy asustada ni nada por el estilo! Eso de los vampiros sólo pasa en las películas y no tiene nada que ver que él nunca se haya sacado ninguna foto o que odie el ajo –como la mayoría, y me incluyo— o que ahora sea de noche… ¿Qué vampiro sale de mañana y no toma sangre? ¡Los de Crepúsculo –según había escuchado decir de parte de Gwen mientras criticaba la mala película— al menos tomaban sangre de animal!

Esta vez si me pegué. Duncan rió.

—No te desesperes, princesa. –Me miró disimulando la sonrisa de antes pero riendo levemente. –Sé por dónde podemos ir… Y seguros.

— ¿Hablas en serio?— Sí, fue tonto preguntar eso al ver su semblante serio pero con esa sonrisa petulante. Al menos él no tiene colmi… Duh.

—Siempre hablo en serio. –Me guiñó el ojo mientras se levantaba y me extendía una mano para ayudarme, la cual tomé ya que me gustó el gesto. ¿Qué más puedo decir?

—Y si te preguntara si eres un vampiro… ¿Qué dirías?— Idiota, idiota, idiota pero… Al menos quiero escuchar el "no" salir de su propia boca, y siempre puedo decir que fue un intento de broma.

—Te diría que soy otro tipo de monstruo –contestó pícaramente mientras me guiaba por entre los árboles rodeando algunas casas y pasando por lo que solía ser una que quedó abandonada. _¿Habla en serio…?_

—Ajá. –Traté sonar excéntrica e indiferente mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba por donde andábamos. De seguro llegaríamos tarde y…

Sin previo aviso Duncan me besa mientras me arrincona contra uno de esos viejos árboles, ¡con que ese era su _magnífico_ plan! Aunque… No creo que me pueda quejar, amo su tipo de besos, _tan a lo francés…_ ¿Eh…? Acabo de olvidar completamente en donde estoy al momento en que él comenzó a juguetear con nuestros labios y con mi cuello… _¿Me querrá morder?_ Y me tensé al instante. Creo que él lo notó y volvió a ocuparse de mis labios para tranquilizarme, quizás pensó que a mí no me gustaba o algo asó. Y sigo repitiéndome aliviada y avergonzada, que tonta fui al pensar que Duncan fuese un vampiro.

— ¿No quieres saber qué tipo de monstruo o bestia soy?— Preguntó con una voz sumamente seductora mientras bajaba hasta mi clavícula descubierta gracias al escote de mi blusa gris sin mangas. _¿Quién se pone algo con mangas en plena noche de verano?_

—Conociendo el tipo de chico que eres supongo que me dirás algo como "una bestia en la cama". –Y es cierto, él apenas tiene la oportunidad dice algo pervertido. Ya lo que tenía de inseguridad, _no miedo,_ se fue.

—No me conoces lo suficiente… —Sonríe más burlón, arrogante y perverso como nunca lo vi. Su rostro ahora está frente al mío, y siento su aliento cálido. No puedo dejar de mirar esos ojos turquesas, ¿acaso mentirán o estarán diciéndome lo que no quiero…? _¿Qué habría sido una trampa después de todo…? _

Mi cuerpo tiembla a la vez que mi corazón y mi estómago siente un vuelco… Mi única reacción es intentar reír esperando que él me diga que es una broma pero noto detrás del chico el cielo preciosamente azul y presumiendo una hermosa luna llena.

Eso es lo último que recuerdo que vi antes de que el color negro nublara y acaparara toda mi visión.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holass de Nuevo!<em> Kukuku~, ¿Duncan habrá sido un verdadero hombre Lobo o Court sólo se desmayó por la mala broma de su novio...? Eso se lo dejo a su criterio xD ¿Quieren una segunda parte desde el punto de vista de Dunky? Eso podría pasar pronto =]  
><span>Miree:<span> Ojalá no te haya dado ganas de vomitar y... es comprensible que ahora me quieras matar xD Pero hablando en serio, sí, me adelanté un día, mejor uno antes que uno después, ¿no? :D  
>Mil Grazz por leer! Se los quiere mucho! Y ya me voy yendo que sino la NA será más larga que el propio fic xD, besoss!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaw!  
>¿Dejas un Review? <strong>


End file.
